Support posts typically comprise an elongated shaft with one end retained in a base support (i.e., the earth, concrete, etc.) and the other end supporting an object (i.e., mailbox, sign, etc.). Some post assemblies comprise two identical parts; for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,951 to Dow issued Oct. 9, 1888, and 4,386,762 to Collins issued June 7, 1983 disclose such elongated support shafts, however neither disclose the two parts as engaging along mating flanges.
Post assemblies including a ground inserted anchor shaft are also known, however, none disclose the elongated post clamped about the anchor shaft. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,715 to Repp issued Feb. 10, 1981 discloses an elongated post and a ground inserted anchor shaft but the post does not clamp around the anchor shaft. Also the U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,012 to Ranco issued July 26, 1983 discloses an anchor shaft clamping to an elongated post. These prior art assemblies include numerous components requiring multiple manufacturing operations, resulting in an expensive finished product to the consumer.